Have A Happy Merry Chistmas
by Moody1656
Summary: Ignore the title. This is my first Naruto story so go easy on me. When Hinata plans to give Naruto a great gift will he be able to return the favor. NaruHina and slight SasuSaku. Rated T 'cuz I feel like it.


**Have a Happy Merry Christmas**

**AN//**

**Moody 1656: Hello peoples!! How are you all on this wondrous day? This is my first Naruto story so be nice. It's a Christmas gift to my good friend Gaaralover4ever. So, to all of you have a happy Merry Christmas.**

The slightest bit of snow fell on Hyuuga Hinata from a tree above. She stood her ground, ready for the next attack. She held her weapon a slight bit tighter, the weapon's cold sent shivers down her spine. Her opponent neared, she recognized the chakra anywhere. She heard a slight movement in a nearby tree, across from the one she was leaning against. She quickly threw her weapon in the tree's direction, but it was too late her opponent had already thrown their weapon. SMACK!!! It hit the Hyuuga heiress behind her head.

"Oh my god, that was so obvious. Make a shadow clone, drive your opponent's attention to it, sneak up behind them, and finally strike from behind!!! Sometimes it's embarrassing to call you my sister." Hanabi said shaking her head in disapproval.

"S-sorry… Hanabi-chan." Hinata apologized to her younger sister. They had been having a snowball fight for a few hours and they were both exhausted.

Hinata stood up from her laying position in the snow. She had just remembered of the Christmas party at Sakura's House. Her pink haired friend would blow if she was late. "Um… Hanabi-chan, I need t-t-to be…on my way, now. I h-have to go t-to Sakura-chan's house… f-for the Christmas Eve p-party."

"You're acting like I care. Konohamaru is picking me up to go to his house for a party too. If I was you I'd be on my way already." Hanabi said walking inside.

"H-h-hai!" she said following her sister inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata started towards Sakura's house, gift's at hand. She had gotten all of her friends something that was according to them.

For Sakura she got her a charm bracelet with a glass preserved sakura tree petal charm, for Shikamaru a book on war strategies, Neji a new grey jacket light and warm enough for missions, TenTen a new set of kunai, Chouji a coupon for a month of all you can eat barbeque, Lee another green spandex jumpsuit, Sasuke a book on '100 Ways to Avoid Your Fan Club', Ino a 100 silk purple kimono, Akamaru a dog toy, Kiba a dog tag with his name on it, and Shino an ant farm.

Naruto was who took her the longest to choose for; she had looked all through town for his gift and couldn't think of anything. Hinata had almost given up when she finally found the perfect gift for her crush, and she was whishing with all her heart that he'd like it and finally notice her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AH!!!! Sakura-chan is gonna kill me!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled as he ran bumping into people.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!!!"

"Hey it's that Uzumaki kid!!!"

"Sorry, I'm late! Excuse me! Will you move?" Naruto yelled to the people he bumped into. A lot, by the way!

'Ugh, I should've just picked up the gift yesterday. But no, I had to go play poker with Kakashi-sensei and his dogs. (To which I lost miserably to)' Naruto yelped as a boy jumped in front of him, causing him to fall on his face.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" a perky Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"For now, you." He sighed looking up at the boy. "What's your problem, making me fall on my face?" Naruto grumbled standing up.

"Oh, I'm heading over to the Hyuuga compound to pick Hanabi up." He said still smiling.

"What is she your girlfriend now?" Naruto asked smirking. Seeing Konohamaru blush he didn't need to hear his answer. Naruto's smirk widened at this.

"NO!!!" Konohamaru yelled eyes closed, turning even redder.

"_Sure,_ and Sasuke isn't in love with tomatoes." He continued.

"Shut up, Naruto!" He said looking at the ground. "I'm going to go pick her up now."

"Hey, don't let me get in the way of your happiness." Naruto grinned as Konohamaru walked away.

"That's it!!!" He yelled pouncing on Naruto. Passer-biers stopped to watch the scene unfold, after al it's not every day you see a fight between a 16 and 12 year old occur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto moaned limping over to Sakura's house. When he finally saw it he cursed under his breathe, "Stupid Konohamaru, making me later, and tripping me over a bucket."

**Flashback**

Naruto and Konohamaru had been fighting when Konohamaru pushed him into a bucket. He tripped on the bucket and his foot tied on a rope around the horse's neck, scaring the horse, causing the horse to drag Naruto. "AAAHHH!!! STUPID HORSE, STOP!!!!" he yelled as he was dragged through some rose bushes.

As he was still being dragged, Naruto noticed Sakura's house in the distance. He smirked and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, slicing at the rope. "Finall-ah!" Naruto yelled as he slid towards a tree, being hit where the sun don't shine. "Oof!" he gasped as his eyes went blank.

When he finally started getting up he couldn't help but limp the rest of the way.

**End Flashback**

"Oh man this hurts." He mumbled through clenched teeth as he rang the doorbell to Sakura's house.

"It's about time you got here you baka!!!" Sakura said opening the door, and hitting Naruto upside the head. As soon as she did, though Naruto passed out before he could be yelled at anymore. "Oops." Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"N-Naruto-kun wake up." Naruto heard a soft voice call his name.

He opened his eyes slowly to be met with soft lavender eyes. "Hinata?" Naruto asked puzzled. The shy girl just smiled and blushed a light red.

"Y-you had...um sort of…passed out, after S-sakura-chan h-hit you." She smiled helping a dazed Naruto up.

"He-he, I guess I did, didn't I?" he chuckled lightly scratching the back of his neck.

"S-Sasuke says you must've gotten hurt…before you arrived at the p-party."

"Oh, yeah I kind of got in a little fight with Konohamaru." Naruto said a little embarrassed. Hinata giggled at this.

"We should p-probably head…over w-with the others." Hinata offered.

Naruto looked at his surroundings and saw he was in a room. Probably a patient room, he noted because of the bed he was in and the medical equipment around the room. "Sure!" he smiled.

As they entered the living room he saw all his friends crowded around the Christmas tree. "Hey baka, get your ass over here, we're opening presents." Sasuke called from the couch, his arm around Sakura. They had started going out a year ago and have been inseparable since. Sasuke had finally agreed to a date with Sakura, and it turned out better than he thought and they kept going out.

"I'm going Sasuke-teme." He called.

They were handing out gifts for a few minutes. They had all finally given all their presents, except for two gifts under the tree. Ironically they were Naruto's and Hinata's to each other. Shikamaru looked over at the gifts, "Hey there's two left."

"Wow that's ironic." Ino said, repeating what I had just mentioned. "The first one is to Naruto from Hinata." She said throwing it over to the Uzumaki boy.

Naruto looked at it and opened it impressively slow for him. He started unwrapping it first, then opening the once wrapped box, to find a white bowl with elaborate designs and the words 'Future Hokage' on it. He just stayed there staring at it with adoration. One thought crossed his mind 'Damn, I feel bad for what I got her now!' "Um…thanks Hinata, this is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me!"

"Y-you're welcome… N-Naruto-kun." She said her eyes gleaming with joy.

Neji cleared his throat, "Yes, that's all great, but the last gift has yet to be given."

"Oh, yeah," Ino said getting the last gift, "It's to Hinata from Naruto."

Ino gave Hinata her gift urging her to hurry and open it. Hinata giggled lightly at her actions. "O-okay, Ino-chan." Hinata opened a small white box that was on her lap, waiting to see the greatest gift ever given to her by anyone. "Um…thanks, N-Naruto-kun." She managed to stutter out, taking out her 'gift' from the box.

"Naruto, that is so inconsiderate of you!!!" Sakura screeched hitting him again on the head.

"Now you're really gonna get it kid!!!" Kiba growled, as did Akamaru. Neji sent him a death glare, and Lee stood with his mouth agape.

"Do not fret, my friends. I bet Naruto is coming up with a youthful way to use this, not at all as you think!!! The power of youth will prevail!!!" Lee shouted standing.

Naruto looked at the 'Free dinner at 'Ichiraku's' coupon and remembered what he got it for. "Actually Lee is right!" he said looking at his friend giving him the good guy pose.

"I still don't get why you guys would be mad at him giving her that gift. I'd be more than grateful." Chouji said stuffing his face with chips.

"Of course _you _would, you fat lard!" Ino yelled at him.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked ignoring his teammates.

"Um…well if it's all right with you Hinata, I'd like to ask you something outside." Naruto told her.

"Uh…H-hai, of course." She said getting up, and following him out the door.

They waked a good distance away from the house, until Naruto spoke up. "This is far enough so they can't eavesdrop." He said waiting for Hinata to give her nod of a response, "Um… I wanted to ask you, Hinata if you'd…um, well…I was wondering…"

"Y-yes Naruto?" she asked nervously, but more curious as to why Naruto was actually nervous.

"If y-you'd like to, well go to dinner with me to 'Ichiraku's', tomorrow." Naruto blushed, looking at a confused Hinata. She just stared dumbfounded, and Naruto took that as a no, "Well at least I tried, sorry for wasting your time, Hinata." He said depressed walking off to Sakura's house.

'I finally get the courage to actually ask her out and I get turned down. If only I had realized my feelings for her 4 years ago, I might've had a chance.' Naruto continued mopping.

"Um…N-Naruto!!!" Hinata called after him. She was heart-broken when she his face, full of nothing but despair. "I-I…"

"Hinata?"

"I'd love to go to dinner." She managed blushing madly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Teuchi had been bored this whole day since there were no customers today, 'Of course there's never customers on Christmas.' He was ready to close for the day, when he saw blonde hair going his way, 'Ah, my favorite customer.' He smiled.

"Hey, old man!" Uzumaki Naruto greeted him with an indigo haired girl by his side.

"Hello Naruto, who is this young lady accompanying you today?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, this is Hinata." Naruto introduced.

"Hello." Hinata greeted.

"Hi, so what'll it be." She asked them both.

"3 bowls of miso ramen, 2 of today's special, and um, Hinata what do you want?" He asked turning to his lavender eyed friend.

"Um…" she turned to Ayame , "One mi-miso ramen, p-please."

"Coming right up." Ayame smiled.

"So, um were you mad a t what I had gotten you?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Um, no j-just surprised." Hinata managed to stutter.

"Hey, I'll make it up to you! I swear, besides it sucks how you got me such a beautiful gift and I got you a coupon."

"T-there's no need, Naruto-kun, honest. I like hanging out with you t-too…um, y-you're a great f-friend." She said her voice falling at the word friend.

"Yeah, friends," Naruto repeated, "Hinata-chan I-"

"Here you go!" Ayame interrupted handing them their food.

"Arigato, Ayame-sama." Naruto thanked half-heartedly.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" Ayame apologized. Naruto just shook his head no. She nodded, and turned to help some other customers.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, don't worry I'll tell you later!" He smiled, "For now let's eat!!"

"H-hai!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto and Hinata had finished eating and decided to take a walk. Ever since 'Ichiraku's' they'd been walking in silence, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to a bench by a park. He motioned for her to sit next to him, and Hinata obeyed. "Hinata, um…I want to give you something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked curious and nervous at the same time.

"Here." Naruto said blushing and handing her a small palm sized box.

Hinata grabbed the small box in adoration, wondering what would be inside. She started opening it and was met with the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Inside the white box was a silver locket with her name inscribed on the front. The dot for the 'i' was a small but beautiful diamond. Hinata let out a small breathe she didn't even know she was holding when Naruto spoke up.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" he asked still blushing. Hinata nodded and moved her long indigo hair to the side.

Naruto stood up to put it on Hinata. He went behind her and when he started putting it on Hinata felt shivers go down her spine at his gentle touch. When he was done Hinata moved her hair back and Naruto went in front of her and did a frame pose, "Perfect!" 'Just like you.' He thought.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked looking down at her locket nervously.

"Um, yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-I…um" she started, gulping. "I have to tell you something."

"Um...yeah?" Naruto gulped thinking the worst.

"We've known each other for over 4 y-years, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said not knowing where this was going.

"Well, we're really good friends right?" she asked again thinking she would lose her courage at any second.

"Yeah Hinata, you're like one of my best friends!" he smiled looking down at her.

Hinata smiled at this, but returned her gaze to the locket. "So I can trust you with…with anything?"

"Hinata-chan, I don't know where you're going with this, but you know you can trust me with your life." He blushed.

"I know, that's what's making this so…um d-difficult." Hinata continued, thinking she should just stop right there but knew she had gone too far to give up. "I…um, Naruto I like you, more than just a friend. I-I have for a really long t-time. I think…I think I may even l-love y-you." Hinata finished looking up at Naruto.

As soon as she met his eyes though, she felt his lips hit hers. She was shocked at first, but soon found herself kissing back. Of course Naruto being Naruto was surprised when she kissed back. He soon placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands behind his neck. Naruto pulled her on his lap, still not breaking the kiss, and began deepening it. Hinata was the one to break the kiss however.

Naruto looked into her eyes lovingly. "I love you too Hinata." He smiled as she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Hinata."

"M-merry Christmas, Naruto!" she replied shocking Naruto with another kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Moody 1656: Okay so there it is, a little late but whatever, deal!! So post a review, and Gaaralover4ever tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and tell me if I should continu with Naruto stories or give up on them. K?! Good!**


End file.
